twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Scarecroe
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, , and thank you for updating those image sizes. I wish they didn't have to be so small! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : } Re: ads on the wiki Ok, thanks for the heads up! TagAlongPam (talk) 23:05, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Dad of child What is the name of the childs dad? We would like to know ---- hihihihihi [[Media:Example.oggguys i have no clue on anything ']] hihihihihi [[Media:'Example.oggguys i have no clue on anything ''']] To the message left on my page. Hi back. I used to and still do edit on this website I guess I was just sined out but I do check the pages to see if I need to edit anything :) I will make sure to check out the New Moon character & cast page later on tonight.By the way..... Sorry for taking so long to get back to you. When i get free time i'll make sure to come back check things out. I happy to help so if need me do anything, you know where to find me!! =P Lighting Girl124 13:55, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ~*~LiGhTiNg_GiRl124~*~ Re: Vampire Wikis Sure, that sounds like a great idea! Go for it. And thank you for all of the help that you've been providing around here. :) TagAlongPam (talk) 21:16, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Iluvgracie129 was my fellow active admin, but she hasn't made an edit in over 3 months. So yes, I suppose it's just me now! Any additional help would be greatly appreciated. TagAlongPam (talk) 04:01, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes I imagine that this (for example) is not how you meant the infoboxes to look? TagAlongPam (talk) 04:50, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Scratch that. For some reason I was still seeing the old wiki design, and so the infobox colours were messed up. Thanks for updating the design! TagAlongPam (talk) 05:04, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::It looks like the name of the page that the Template:Twilight Saga is being viewed on (like "Rebecca Black", on this page) is coloured white, and thus not visible. TagAlongPam (talk) 05:41, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::What is the default colour used in templates like this one, behind the headings? I want to standardize the similar templates, since red seems out of place now. Also, I have one last colour issue to bother you with tonight: Template:Infobox character. Thanks again! TagAlongPam (talk) 06:11, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Gallery Can you change the default font colour used in image galleries? It appears to be black right now. Thanks. TagAlongPam (talk) 04:25, November 6, 2009 (UTC) New design '''Love the new design! Anything you can do with the redirect image? Thank you Tangeled Web Weaver 03:36, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah, you might want to add .usermessage in the #toc section in the monaco skin so the new message alert can fit in with the New Moon skin. Cheers Tangeled Web Weaver 06:38, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Another admin Hey Scott, could you please make User:Grunny an admin? He has proven to be incredibly helpful in dealing with vandalism around here. Thank you. TagAlongPam (talk) 06:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Rollbackers Hi Scott. Would you be able to give Charitwo and Joeyaa rollback? Both are very active in anti-vandal work Wikia-wide and with the high level of vandalism this Wiki is seeing at the moment it will be very useful to have them both with rollback. TagAlongPam agreed on my talk page :-). Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (Talk) 00:03, November 30, 2009 (UTC)